Muelia
Muelia (means Day Bringer in Yallvus Talk) is a yellow main sequence star with four planets. It is very similar in size and composition to Sol. It is a relatively old star being 6 billion years old. Planets This is a list of planets in order as they orbit Muelia Ucharpli Main Article: Ucharpli This is a verdant T3 planet which is home to the powerful Dhragolon, a race of tall, dragon people who are one of the few races who pose a threat to the Grox. This planet can be compared to the Cretaceous period of Earth being dominated by reptiles, but it has a warmer climate because of its close distance to Muelia. Ucharpli also has one volcanic moon named Athen. After the moon was hit with a solar flare about 30,000 years ago, the core became reheated and volcanic activity persists though Ucharpli remains stable. Boiling oceans have been found on Athen as well as a dangerous anomaly simply called ghasts. Pelietta This is a T1 world with an atmosphere with almost no oxygen and is quite cold with constant temperatures at -20 F. Land animals cannot survive here due to the lack of oxygen, so life is only limited to lichens and mosses scattered throughout. However, enormous ferns that resemble trees can live here easily. It is relatively close to Ucharpli being 1.5AU and occasionally passes close by to be seen clearly from the Ucharpli's surface. However, despite the cold weather, liquid water still exists because of volcanic activity; this allows multicellular invertebrates comparable to Earth's middle Paleozoic era to live in the oceans. Also on this planet is the crash site of an alien ship with a warp drive, all owing the Dhragolon to leave their solar system. Amaselva This is an icy T0 known for its crystal formations. It is much too cold to support life on the surface because of its far distance from the sun, and on top of that, there are constant electric storms which are dangerous enough to short circuit the most powerful warships. However, despite its danger, its beauty is almost unmatched by many other similar T0 planets. Some crystal formations are as tall as mountains. Also, this planet is actually almost entirely a frozen oceanic one so very little is actually known about the soil composition. Despite its unfavorable conditions on the surface, the icy caverns deep within the frozen oceans are home to Ice Moles and similar creatures that bu rrow throughout the ice as if it were dirt. Most animal life on this planet is said to live very close to the soil layer as a source of nutrients; geothermal heat also provides the protection against the cold. Walknes Walknes is a gas giant with a ring around it similar to Saturn. It has no large moons, though it is speculated that there are at least 30 smaller moons. Walknes is also fairly small for a gas giant being only three fourths the size of Jupiter. It is mostly composed of hydrogen and helium with trace amounts of xenon, argon and neon. It is often considered a great source of fuel for Electron Lightspeed Engines because Walknes contains noble gases with eight valence electrons, the primary fuel for the engine itself. The Dhragolon have a mining facility among the rings in order to collect this fuel source. Ammonia-based life forms also live in the upper atmosphere layer. These creatures survive with balloon sacs allowing them to float. The Helium Octopus is among the most common creatures, but is only one member of a massive ecosystem of gasbags. Destroyed Planets There were more than four planets in this system, but many were destroyed afterwards either during the process of formation or by natural disaster. Interimo This planet is speculated to have been very rocky with little to no atmosphere and to have had a more elliptical orbit than most planets. During the formation of the solar system, this planet collided with Ucharpli destroying the former in the process. However, the collision caused Ucharpli's moon and ring system to form. This planet was slightly larger than Ucharpli but was highly unstable having constant volcanic activity. This is why Interimo was destroyed instead of Ucharpli. Ahrmtoria This used to be a moon of Walknes. However, an asteroid the size of Athen collided with Ahrmtoria sending it slowly towards Walknes. After about 500 years, the moon finally was engulfed into Walknes and was destroyed by its gravitational pull. Category:Stars